


Reminisce

by Death_theKid



Series: 7 Years [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eren Is a Little Shit, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluffy, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Home Movies, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Neck Kissing, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_theKid/pseuds/Death_theKid
Summary: Rem·i·nisce/ˌreməˈnis/Indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.No matter what he does, Eren is saddened by and still struggles with his own family's problems. Plagued by shouts and hisses of hate, suffering through it all. But... he's not alone anymore.Now he's got a home away from house and a family that takes him in as one of them, no questions asked.And he has cuddles... Lots of cuddles. (Fluff Warning)





	Reminisce

One month. Four weeks, and Eren couldn't have been happier. He'd been in a relationship with Levi for four weeks now. 

This of course, didn't change the fact that his parents still fought like rabid dogs, but he was... dealing better now. Instead of cooping himself up his bedroom and listening to the onslaughter of rage oozing from his parent's voices, he'd simply put in loud music through headphones and text Levi- that is, if he couldn't manage to get himself out of the house before World War Parent started. Again. 

When he could get himself out of the house, out the front door, backdoor, or sometimes the old oak tree stretching about a foot and a half from his bedroom window (Levi absolutely hated when Eren escaped via this means). Once freed from the house, Eren would knock easily on the door, and whomever was home would let him in. 

Now that he and Levi were together, the raven basically gave him free reign of his bedroom. Even if Levi wasn't home. Eren would curl himself into Levi's bed and play stupid flash games on his phone or cozy up in the beanbag in the corner and read a book from the raven's vast selection. 

School had improved greatly as well. It had never been bad per se, but it was definitely much better with the raven around. Levi was usually pretty swamped with university stuff and essays and scholarships. Not to mention his soccer team had won some big game, and they were being bussed out to play a regional game- and maybe even national game as well. Still, the raven always found the time to make having lunch with Eren a priority. 

Sometimes, Levi would settle beside Eren in the cafeteria, sitting with Eren's friends. Levi wasn't too fond of them, and Eren had an inkling that Levi wouldn't have been. Sasha kind of eats like a pig, Levi was very close to dragging Eren away in disgust the first time he'd witnessed it. Connie made a lot of stupid little jokes to which Levi snorted- whether in amusement, or disdain- he hadn't known, but it always encouraged Connie on. Mikasa would remain mostly silent, not that she ever usually talked before Levi would join them on the odd occasion. He didn't really mind Armin. Armin was the glue of the group, he kept everything under control, and Levi kind of admired that. Levi tried to be supportive of who Eren chose as friends, even though he knew he couldn't say anything. He'd chosen Hanji... or Hanji chosen him? But Jean... Jean had rubbed Levi the wrong way since their first meeting- which was exactly fifteen days ago. 

Jean, the idiot, had decided to start teasing Eren. Now, normally, Eren would've just dealt Jean the same treatment, but he'd been up pretty late, listening to his parent's screech at each other the night before, and was in no mood for it. Eren had told the asshat to shut his cakehole, but Jean was being a little shit that day- well, until Levi had made his presence known. Eren had blinked his tired eyes closed, but they snapped open when a firm hand was slammed against the table. Eren blinked blearily up to Levi, who was seething beside him. He'd practically melted into Levi's soft touch on his shoulder while the short but definitely scary senior ripped Jean a new one. 

They still laughed about it to this day, Eren, Connie, Sasha, Armin, and even Mikasa and Marco would hide their smiles behind their hands. Jean had been petrified. Marco, the angel he was, would pat Jean on the back with sympathetic eyes (though a beaming smile was hidden behind his knuckles). 

Most days though, Eren found himself sitting with Levi at his table. Levi's friends were pretty cool. He'd formally met Erwin, Hanji and the famous Petra, whom he was a little insecure about in the beginning. There was also Mike and Moblit they were both pretty quiet. As it turned out, Moblit was Hanji's Biology and Chemistry partner- the poor guy- and Mike and Erwin had a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing going on (at least as far as Levi had told him), but both claimed they were straight as rulers. Nevertheless, the group had welcomed Eren with open arms, despite the fact they were all two or three years older than him. 

Eren always liked sitting at Levi's table. Levi would give Eren little touches and rarely took his hands off of him. Levi could be deep in a conversation about the soccer team, but his hand would be settled on Eren's knee, his thumb rubbing softly against the fabric of his jeans. Levi would press himself right up against Eren, shoulder to shoulder and intertwine their fingers together carefully under the table. Eren loved this. Levi had taken their talk to heart. Levi was now more than ever Eren's comfort. 

As great as lunch with Levi could be, it was nothing against being at home with Levi. Eren adored just lying in Levi's bed with him, some lame Netflix show left as white noise on Levi's laptop. They'd lay for hours, just cuddling. Levi would tenderly stroke his hands across Eren's sides as they both pretended to pay attention to the laptop. He'd nuzzle his nose into Eren's neck and press light kisses there. Eren melted into a pile of goo when Levi would do this. 

Levi was always so tender with him, doting over him and it was a pleasant change from being shoved out of the picture by his parents. 

Currently, on this rainy Saturday morning, Levi and Eren were curled up together on the couch. Levi was sitting with his back against the armrest, and Eren curled up in between his spread legs. A warm blanket draped over most of his body (apart from his head) and Levi's legs. The raven was running his fingers through Eren's hair. 

Levi was trying to talk his mother through attaching her laptop to the television in the living room by using an HDMI cable. Mikasa was sat on the loveseat, a bag of veggie chips sitting beside her. It was rare that all the Ackerman's would be off and home for the whole day on a weekend. This was only because the rain had cancelled Levi's soccer practice (the field was more or less drowning) and Mikasa hadn't been able to convince her mother to let her out in the rain (she had a cough that was probably nothing, but Kuchel was persistent). 

"Maman, you have to flip the cable-" 

"Sit that cute little arse of yours down," Kuchel had warned sternly, out of the corner of her eye seeing Levi preparing to stand and help her. Eren flicked his watchful stare at Kuchel, to Levi, whose cheeks were tinting pink. 

"She's not wrong," Eren mumbled quietly with a teasing smile. The raven casted his eyes down at Eren, a playful scowl on his face as he lovingly tapped Eren's cheek a few times. 

"Hush you." Levi leaned down to peck Eren's lips, to which Kuchel beamed, and Mikasa uttered a kidding 'gross' before Levi stuck his tongue out at her and teased her about Annie. Levi went back to instructing his mother and tousling Eren's hair. Levi would pause at times and twirl a few strands of hair around his fingers as he explained something to his mother, then return to lazily carding his fingers. 

After a surprising twenty-seven minutes, the TV flashed to Kuchel's desktop, which was an adorable picture of a young four-year-old Levi holding a brand-new baby Mikasa. 

"Perfect, home movie time!" Kuchel chirped happily. Eren beamed. He hadn't known this was what they were doing, but he was thrilled. Kuchel moved herself away from the entertainment stand, then seated herself in the lazy boy recliner opposite Mikasa's loveseat. 

"Please, Maman, for my dignity, no baby videos..." Levi pleaded. He glanced down at Eren noticing a little pout, before returning his attention, and pleading eyes to his mother. 

"I've seen your baby butt," Eren grinned, mind flashing to the adorable picture Kuchel had shown him while he was waiting for Levi for tutoring months ago. 

"There's bath videos," Mikasa supplied, the same look of horror on her face. 

"Okay, okay. I'll show you those ones some other time, Eren," Kuchel grinned, causing her kids to groan and whine. Eren laughed lightly at this. This is what he'd always wanted. He wanted his mother to crack jokes at him and tease him lovingly. He wanted them to all sit down like a family and watch (non-existent) home movies. 

The first video to play, Levi looked about seven. It was Levi going down the stairs, talking loudly, one stair at a time. Kuchel was talking to him, prompting him to say things, asking questions and giggling at the 6-year-old's answers. 

**_"Vi, where's Kasa?" Kuchel had asked, voice serious as to actually be asking him where his sister was._**

**_"'Kasa up dere," Levi pointed up the stairs._ **

**_"Go find her," she encouraged. That was all it took for little Levi to turn around and crawl up the stairs. You could hear the sound of Levi and a little babbling toddler talking. Kuchel giggled softly and zoomed in to the top of the stairs. Levi rounded the corner with a cute cubby cheeked baby Mikasa. Levi stepped down, carefully pulling Mikasa down after him by their interlocked hands._ **

**_"I got Kasa, Maman." Levi's little gap-toothed grin was adorable._ **

**_"Mam!" Mikasa squealed, reaching her free hand out to make a grabbing gesture at the camera._ **

**_"What a good big brother!" Kuchel praised, Levi simply lit up at the praise, "and my little baby girl," she coo'd at Mikasa._**

The screen had gone black after that. "You guys used to be so cute," Eren smiled, "what happened?" He teased. Both Ackerman children had upgraded from cute to smoking hot. Eren still thought Levi was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Both drew in a lot of attention at school. 

Kuchel let out a bark of laugher as she scrolled through more videos while Mikasa and Levi looked utmost offended. 

"Rude," Mikasa scowled, a pout settling on her lip as she glared at him, "I'm very cute still, thank you very much." 

As Eren laughed at Mikasa, Levi slipped his hand under the blanket and up Eren's shirt. He lightly pinched Eren's side, causing the brunet to yelp in surprise, and look up to glare at Levi. 

"Your opinion must've changed within the last few hours, Brat..." Levi hummed so softly only Eren could hear. Eren sputtered semi-conscious sounds and pouted. Okay, maybe he had been calling Levi adorable no less than an hour ago. Levi just sent him a small smiled and returned his rogue hand to its place of running through Eren's locks. 

"Jerk," Eren mumbled quietly, snuggling into Levi more. He hid his reddened cheeks in his blanket covered hands. 

"What's next, Maman?" Levi brushed off the name, turning his attention to his mother. 

"Looks like a lot of these had nudity," Kuchel laughed, "ah, this is about the time you moved in, Eren." 

Eren studied the screen carefully. The beginning of the video was merely a breakfast at the Ackerman house. Mikasa dumped a bowl of blueberries onto the floor, and Levi stepped on one, and got very upset. 

**_"How about you guys go play in the front yard?" Kuchel suggested, her voice sounding tired._**

**_"I'll watch Kasa, Maman." Proud 9-10-year-old Levi puffed out his chest._ **

**_"Thank you, Dear. Mikasa, listen to Levi."_ **

**_"Yes, Mummy!" 5ish-year-old Mikasa beamed._ **

"I remember this," Levi commented absentmindedly. "You-" he turned his attention to look at Mikasa, "-were going through a horrible not listening faze." 

"Oh, yeah," Mikasa smiled a little, eyes lighting up slightly as she clearly remembered her troublesome 5's. 

"Indeed, she was," Kuchel laughed softly as the video continued. Kuchel was merely cleaning up the table after the children had left. The camera sitting untouched but recording on the counter. 

"She'd gone to the playground on Maria street by herself the week before," Levi informed Eren, he was clearly exasperated over the event that had happened roughly ten years ago. 

**_"What are you kids up too?" Kuchel pulled opened the screen door and stepped out into the steps._ **

**_"Sockhar, Mummy!" Mikasa grinned, picking the ball up with her hands._ **

**_"No, Kas, you can't use your hands. It's against the rules," Levi chided her in an authoritative 9-year-old way._ **

**_The camera turned away from the kids for a second and was down cast to the ground. "Oh, look kids! Someone's moving in across the street!" The camera tilted up again, in view was a large white moving truck, and Kuchel's two kids looking in aww at it._ **

**_"It's huggeee, Maman!" Levi commented._ **

**_"Look!" Mikasa pointed over._ **

The camera shifted down, and the three teenagers wondered what little Mikasa was pointing at. 

**_"It's a boy, Maman," Levi informed._ **

**_"I see," Kuchel hummed._ **

The camera tilted up again, and Eren almost chocked on his own spit. It was him. Five-year-old, Eren Jaeger. 

Eren couldn't help but study himself. He could hear the tell-tale sounds of his parents arguing within the walls of their new house. Mom was probably pissed over dad moving them to 'fuck knows where, you piece of shit'. Eren cringed lightly at this, feeling ashamed over it. He smiled up lightly at Levi, the raven's hand caressing his cheek as he gave Eren a concerned look. 

Little Eren looked unfazed by his arguing parents which had the Ackerman family frowning. Eren was still in pajamas despite the time stamp on the corner of the screen saying 15:00. His little shoes were untied, and his hair a mess. He clutched a little bear to his chest, to which Eren hazy remembers it being named Fuzzy. His father had tossed the bear after his 8th birthday, snarling the words: "you're eight years old now, boy. You don't need baby toys anymore." 

**_"He looks sad, Maman," Levi had frowned at the camera._ **

**_"Yes, he- Mikasa!" The camera was abandoned on the step, and just about out of range, you could see little Mikasa and little Eren talking. Levi and Kuchel moving quickly to take back the little wanderer. It was a few minutes later that voices could be heard again._ **

**_"What your name?" Mikasa asked, skipping with Eren, their hands interlocked._ **

**_"Ewen," he replied._ **

**_"I’m Kasa," she replied, "dat's Vi, and Mama."_ **

**_"Levi," Levi corrected, glaring lightly at his little sister._ **

**_"How old are you, Eren?" Kuchel asked, picking up the camera._ **

**_"Five," Eren held up five fingers._ **

**_"Me too!" Mikasa grinned, also holding up five fingers._ **

**_"Can you play soccer, Eren?" Levi huffed._ **

**_"Mhmm!" Little Eren grinned. He moved hesitantly to Kuchel, presenting his sad excuse of a teddy bear._ **

**_"You hold Fudzy for me? Please?" Eren looked nervous, as Kuchel took the bear._ **

**_"What a lovely toy," she sounded enthusiastic, and little Eren beamed in happiness._ **

**_"Tanks!" He grinned before turning and moving back to Mikasa and Levi. "Ok! Ready!"_ **

**_"You can't play soccer with untied shoes," Levi tutted, a familiar but much softer scowl on his face. Levi kneeled down beside Eren and made quick movements of double knotting both of his shoes. With that done, Levi stood to full height and held out the ball._ **

**_"No hands, remember." He informed the two younger children, "that means you too, Kasa."_ **

The rest of the video was simply their attempt at soccer. Mikasa kept picking up the ball, clearly just to irk Levi, who was hellbent on the two five-year-old's following the proper rules. Eren fell a few times, and Levi would help him up, just as he would've done for Mikasa. Kuchel was laughing from the step, often reminding Levi that they were in fact five-year-olds. 

"Jesus, Eren, you were adorable." Levi huffs, nuzzling into Eren's hair. 

"You and that bear," Kuchel grinned, "cutest thing I'd seen." 

"Offense taken," Mikasa scowled, but her lip twitched up into a small smile. 

"Neither Levi nor Kasa ever did the 'special belonging' thing." Kuchel frowned lightly. Now, it seemed obvious to Eren why he'd done it and Levi and Mikasa hadn't. The bear, when it was around, provided the comfort a child needed. Granted, things were not as bad as they were nowadays. Mika and Levi always had Kuchel and each other for comfort. 

"Yea," Eren answered dumbly. He kind of wished he still had that bear. It had been his best friend- his comfort for eight years. He had Levi now though, and he would until August 28th, which was when Levi would be moving into the dorms at his university. 

A few more movies were played. Eren and Mikasa's play was one of the first. To which a little boy in their class had wet himself on the stage, then started bawling. Half the class was caught on camera picking their noses, and Eren and Mikasa giggled uncontrollably as they tried to get through their lines. The whole thing had gone a lot smoother for them as children and they were quite proud after it, but both were kind of embarrassed now. 

Another was one of Levi and Eren's first tutoring sessions. It was held at the dining room table. Eren had spilt his glass of water, then cried for spilling it. Levi looked so done with young Eren's shit, but he calmed himself and they cleaned the mess up together. Kuchel awwed at them when Levi hesitantly hugged Eren to get him to stop crying. 

When they'd had their fill of movies (Mikasa and Levi no longer being able to handle the embarrassment) everyone dispersed. Mikasa outside now that it had stopped raining, Kuchel to the kitchen to start on supper, and Levi led Eren up to his room. 

It wasn't until they were sprawled out on Levi's bed, the blanket draped over them again, did Eren open his mouth. 

"You know what's sad?" Eren asked thoughtfully. 

"What?" Levi asked against Eren's neck. He pecked a few more times before pulling back and holding himself up on his elbows to look down at Eren. 

"What's sad is the fact that I'm in your family's home movies, more than I'm in any photos at home." Eren mused. It was true. There was a small baby book with roughly fifteen pictures and that was it. That was all his parents had documents of his childhood. "We don't even have any family movies," he added. 

"Eren..." Levi looked at him with a sad expression. 

"My child hood was documented for like three months after I was born, then nothing. If your mom hadn't of recorded me, there'd be nothing." Eren continued. Reality was weighing in on him. He'd known his mother hadn't been... _thrilled_ to find out she was having a baby but come on. Hadn't she thought him to be cute? Hadn't she wanted to spend just a little more time with him while he was young? 

“Your parents are assholes, Eren,” Levi tilted his head, flopping down beside Eren, and cuddling into him. “It’s their loss that there’s nothing to remember you by. You were adorable.” 

Eren smiled lightly at this. 

“Besides, mom took enough of you to supply both our families.” 

“There are quite a few.” Eren laughed. Kuchel had pictures of everything. Eren was practically her child. There was birthday videos and pictures, sport event pictures, vacation pictures (Mikasa often invited him), lounging around the house pictures. Pictures of him dressed up for his and Mikasa’s first formal dance in grade four. Pictures of him and Levi playing video games together. Even some pictures of him and Levi cuddling, clearly asleep in the living room. Kuchel practically was his mom. 

It was a nice thought for him that no matter what bullshit his parents dealt him, he’d always have a place in the Ackerman household. A place beside Mikasa, his best friend (along with Armin), who was by his side through school and friend fights. A place behind Kuchel who mothered him and protected him just as she would her own children. And a place with Levi, who was honestly the light of his life. Eren wasn’t sure where his life would be if it weren’t for Levi Ackerman. 

Levi had always been there for Eren. Anything Eren needed, Levi would do- he might complain halfheartedly, but he was there. Even before they’d started dating- before tutoring. That day, the day Eren moved in across the street, exactly twenty-one steps away, where they’d enjoyed a good game of soccer, Levi had adopted Eren into his family. And Eren would be forever grateful. 

The two settled into a comfortable silence, Eren thinking about everything and nothing all at once and Levi just enjoying the quietness and his boyfriend’s presence. 

Eren could definitely get used to this...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally have this finished. It's been just about done for forever. I was in the mood to post some good ol' fluffies. I have a third part planned, and hopefully I'll get it done before Christmas! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! Please Kudos, Comment and Bookmark it for later! I appreciate it greatly, and even if I don't respond (terribly socially awkward) I read everything!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^,^


End file.
